


Stairway to Heaven

by TheFeatheredChevy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Quickie, Quickies, Quiet Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stair Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeatheredChevy/pseuds/TheFeatheredChevy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to make Cas feel good, and he doesn't have the patience to wait until they're in private. - Short and smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stairway to Heaven

Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him into the cold, fluorescent-lit stairwell.

“Just shut the fuck up, angel,” he growled into Cas, pinning him against the concrete wall while a woman passed on the other side of the door and called for the elevator.  
  
Dean loosened his grip on the angel’s soft mouth. Cas huffed and Dean let his hand fall, maintaining a stern, lustful gaze. He held himself only millimeters from the brunette’s perfect, pink lips, aching to close the gap.  
  
“ _Dean_ ,” Cas whispered, his blue eyes wide and worried. “Someone could com-”  
  
“Oh, trust me, that’s the fun part." Dean's eyes were green and penetrating, his voice deep and rough. "I’m gonna make you _come_ right here, halo… right now…" He shrugged lightly, "And yeah, anyone could walk in at any time.”  
  
Dean’s right hand moved firmly down Cas’s chest… his abdomen… his hips… and he grabbed at the stiff bulge in Cas’s pants, his lips curling into a smirk before he spoke again.  
  
“But I don’t _feel_ …” Dean palmed harder against Cas’s cock, eliciting a small whimper, “like you have a problem with that.”  
  
Cas’s breath was erratic, his heart wild. There they stood, inches from a door that could open at any moment, but then there was Dean, the hunter… _his_ hunter, and holy hell if his authoritative touch wasn’t doing things to the angel right now..  
  
Cas inhaled sharply and then pulled Dean’s lips to his, weaving his fingers through his dirty blonde hair.  
  
“There you go..." Dean huffed against those pale pink lips. "Much better.”

Cas’s fingers moved down slowly to Dean’s hips and pulled into him, rolling at the contact. Cas let out an audible moan and Dean swallowed it with a throaty growl.  
  
“Quiet, feathers.” Dean commanded against Cas’s swollen, soft lips as he undid the buckle on the angel’s belt and let his pants fall past his knees.  
  
Dean worked his lips down Cas’s neck, his skin warm and soft. He could feel Cas’s hands searching for something to grab – the wall, Dean’s shoulders… his hair, anything to keep him from verbalizing his thoughts and to keep him quiet as he was told. Dean lightly scratched at Cas’s sides as he moved his way down his angel’s body, eventually resting on his knees with his mouth at Cas’s bulging length, still covered by his boxers. He nudged at Cas’s wanting cock with his nose, ghosting it lightly with his warm breath.  
  
Cas let out an unrestrained whimper and scratched at Dean’s scalp with one hand, the other clutching at the door handle, as if he had any ability to stop someone from coming in. Dean's breath alone could have Cas wrecked and writhing in seconds.  
  
Dean’s hands traced up Cas’s legs, paying special attention to his inner thighs and ass before finally finding the waistband of his boxers and pulling it down. Cas’s cock sprung up from the cotton, hard and sensitive, and Cas fingered the seams in the concrete bricks behind him in agony, completely undone and at his hunter's mercy.  
  
Dean breathed against the wanting length, fully aware of his teasing. He waited for the Angel to look down and find his green eyes. Once Cas locked onto his hunter, Dean traced his fingertips across his inner thighs lightly and then took his rock hard length into his hands. Maintaining eye contact, Dean swirled his tongue around the tip of the angel and dragged his teeth gently across him. Cas exhaled sharply. His eyes closed and his head tilted back against the cold concrete wall, aching for more.  
  
"Fuuhhhck," Cas whispered, restrained, and not wanting to upset his hunter.  
  
Dean gradually took the guardian fully into his mouth, working him in and out rhythmically. Cas wove his fingers through Dean’s hair, and Dean hummed around his length in response. The vibrations sent Cas into a frenzy, and he instinctively rolled against Dean’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat and causing guttural moans from the angel. Cas covered his own mouth with one hand, trying to muffle his moans, while the other hand pulled Dean into him, rolling his hips against him in pleasure.  
  
Dean could hear the hushed expletives from his lover's mouth as he took his angel in, working his tongue around the length and using his hand as an extension. With every thrust into his throat, Dean could feel it… Cas tensing, the rhythm increasing… He could hear the muffled moans of the wrecked brunette, and he knew his angel was close. He braced against Cas while the angel bucked into his mouth; the hunter moaned deeply in response, vibrating around Cas’s full length.  
  
“Oh my _god_ ,” Cas exclaimed in the hoarsest whisper possible, " _Dean_... Deaa _uhhh_ ," his hands returned to Dean’s hair, his body tensed, and his warmth spilled down Dean’s throat  
  
Dean eagerly pulled Cas into him, taking in every drop and letting his lover ride out his orgasm. He felt the angel give his final shudder and released him gently before climbing his way back up. He nipped lightly at the base of Cas’s neck and scratched down his back. Cas was utterly ruined, looking like he could collapse onto the floor at any moment.  
  
“Dean, I ca…I can’t… I need to sit,” the angel huffed against his hunter.  
Dean clutched against Cas lovingly, smiling, and led him to a seat on the stairs, pulling his pants back up as the two caught their breath.


End file.
